


The First Time

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: “Not exactly how I expected to wake up, but I don’t mind.”“Oh really?” Benjy teased, releasing the owl and shifting further to move closer to Caradoc, “And how exactly did you expect to wake up?”Caradoc shrugged, grinning slyly, as he pulled Benjy closer to lay half on top of him, “Oh I don’t know, a gorgeous naked man in my bed, I could think of a few things.
Relationships: Caradoc Dearborn/Benjy Fenwick
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meektheraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meektheraccoon/gifts).



> I've fallen in love with two very minor characters that are only briefly mentioned in the First War and though Wolfstar is still my heart, the boys are now sharing some space there with Canjy (Caradoc/Benjy). 
> 
> This is a gift for my fabulous friend, Meek, who I love very much and deserves all of the fabulous things in the world. 
> 
> Special thanks to my wonderful friend and beta, Llaeyro.

The light streaming in through the window across from the bed was too bright and Benjy groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes to block it out. A soft hoot by his side made him turn his head, blinking furiously against the sunshine as he stared straight into the eyes of a tiny owl perched right next to his head. Slightly startled, he recovered quickly so as not to scare the curious creature and carefully extended his index finger towards it. “Good morning, little one, am I in your spot?” He spoke softly, smiling as the owl ducked its head slightly so he could pet it. 

“Aren’t you a pretty little thing.” Benjy shifted closer so he could run his hand over her soft feathers, his muscles aching at the movement. He bit his lip, grimacing, and chuckled quietly as he continued to stroke the owl behind its head. “Sorry little one, I got quite the workout last night with who I assume is your owner and I’m a little sore.” The owl cocked its head, leaning a bit further into Benjy’s touch. “Oh you like this, don’t you? You’re a sweet thing, I wonder what your name is.”

“It’s Clementine,” a deep voice rumbled from behind him, thick with sleep. 

Benjy shifted to face Caradoc, his hand still ruffling Clementine’s feathers gently. His lips stretched into a soft grin as he took in the other man’s handsome face, still soft with sleep. “Good morning. Hope you don’t mind I was getting to know your owl.”

Caradoc shook his head, stretching his arms over his head with a grunt, and Benjy couldn’t help but follow the movement down to watch the muscles on his bare chest rise and fall with the motion. He looked up unashamed into Caradoc’s green eyes and the other man winked at him. “Not exactly how I expected to wake up, but I don’t mind.” 

“Oh really?” Benjy teased, releasing the owl and shifting further to move closer to Caradoc, “And how exactly did you expect to wake up?”

Caradoc shrugged, grinning slyly, as he pulled Benjy closer to lay half on top of him, “Oh I don’t know, a gorgeous naked man in my bed, I could think of a few things.” 

Benjy flushed at the compliment, his cock already stirring from feeling Caradoc’s equally naked frame pressed against him. “Hmmm, I think I can come up with a few things myself.” He stretched to capture Caradoc’s mouth in a gentle kiss, unable to hold back a moan as the other man deepened it almost immediately, his tongue curling around Benjy’s possessively. 

Caradoc’s hands slid down his back to grip his arse, and all the thoughts of the tiny owl fled Benjy’s mind as he stretched himself out more fully on top of the other man, his hands reaching up to tangle in Caradoc’s hair. “Fuck,” he groaned into the other’s mouth as their cocks slid together and he dismissed his aching muscles, ready for another round with the beautiful man beneath him.

Unfortunately, they’d both forgotten about Clementine until she landed on Benjy’s back with a soft hoot. 

“Oh shit.” Benjy broke the kiss and twisted his neck, chuckling as the owl hopped further up his back and perched on his shoulder. “I think someone else wants attention.”

Caradoc’s brows knit together, a confused look on his face as he reached behind Benjy to stroke Clementine’s feathers. “This is odd, she’s never done this before.”

“You mean she’s never interrupted you having sex before?” Benjy teased.

Caradoc rolled his eyes, “Oh she’s done that before, but I mean she doesn’t like anyone other than me.” Caradoc held out his hand and Clementine hopped onto his palm, allowing Benjy to shift away and off of the other man. “She usually bites and hoots at anyone else who tries to touch her.”

Benjy reached over to stroke her soft feathers once more, smiling at the bird as he did so and arching an eyebrow at Caddy. “Really? She seems to like me alright.”

“She does.” Caradoc’s voice was soft and pensive, watching Benjy pet Clementine, the owl almost cooing at his touch. “I’m going to go put her in her cage and feed her a treat, I’ll be right back.” He stood with slow movements so as not to jostle the owl and crossed to the open door, as Benjy admired the view of his naked arse walking away.

Benjy stretched back onto the bed with a grin, thinking of the night before and the gorgeous man whose bed he was in. They’d only met the week before at the bakery Caradoc worked at. Benjy had gone in to pick up an order for pastries for his sister who was running late to work and he’d promised to drop them off at her office on the way to practice. He’d not expected the burly man with the sly grin and had found an excuse to come back four more times that week, flirting more each time until he’d finally asked him out for drinks the night before. 

His Quidditch training didn’t let him indulge in pastries too often, but his friends had benefited from his frequent trips and professional Quidditch be damned; he’d happily put on a few pounds eating Caddy’s delicious baked goods if he could spend another night wrapped in that beautiful man’s arms.

His thoughts were interrupted as Caradoc returned, shameless in his nudity as he strode back towards the bed, Benjy equally as shameless in hungrily eyeing the huge cock that jutted proudly against the man’s stomach. “See something you like?” Caradoc asked, his grin cocky as he slid back into the bed beside Benjy.

“Oh I definitely do,” Benjy grinned, pulling Caradoc to him and claiming his mouth in a searing kiss, his hand automatically wrapping around the massive cock and stroking it firmly. Caradoc groaned into his mouth, his arms wrapping around Benjy to hold him closer. 

He didn’t know what it was about this man, he was definitely beautiful to look at, but as a professional Quidditch player Benjy had more than his fair share of good-looking blokes ready and willing for a quick shag any time he wanted one. Something about Caradoc just called to him. From the first time he’d laid eyes on him he’d wanted him, but he wanted to know everything about him — what made him tick, what he wanted out of life — not just that gorgeous prick between his lips or buried inside him. Last night they’d had a great time talking and joking over drinks at the Leaky before they’d Apparated back to Caradoc’s flat, not even making it to the bedroom before they’d had each other naked and writhing on the man’s sofa. They’d spent most of the night wrapped up in each other and right now he wanted nothing more than that huge cock filling him up once more.

“I want to ride you,” Benjy rasped against Caradoc’s jaw, already shifting to straddle the larger man. 

Caradoc groaned, “Fuck yes.” He wasted no time parting Benjy’s cheeks with his hand, whispering a spell into Benjy’s skin, his now lubricant coated finger teasing Benjy’s entrance before slipping inside easily. Benjy grunted as the thick digit pressed inside him, canting back into Caradoc’s hand seeking more. “ _Fuck_ … you’re still loose from last night.” Caradoc’s voice was thick as he slipped another finger inside next to the first, stretching and curling them to slide against Benjy’s prostate. 

Benjy muttered the same spell into his own hand, slicking Caradoc’s cock with the slippery lube, anxious to have that thick length inside him once more. He marveled at his own desperation to be filled by this man when usually he was the one who topped in most of his sexual encounters. He was definitely a switch, but as much as he wanted to be buried inside Caradoc’s arse himself, he was aching to have that glorious cock stretch him once more. He hissed at the loss of those strong fingers inside him as he moved to hover over Caradoc’s prick, keening low in his throat as he slowly sank down on him. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Caradoc grunted, his fingers digging into Benjy’s hips as he took all of Caradoc’s impressive length inside himself. Benjy threw his head back, his hands gripping Caradoc’s shoulders as the stretch and burn bordered on too much, stilling for a few moments to catch his breath once he was fully seated. 

Caradoc’s lips were at his throat, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin, letting Benjy adjust to being filled so thoroughly, his thighs shaking under Benjy’s at trying to hold still. Benjy rocked his hips slowly, both men groaning at the sensation, and he opened his eyes to meet Caradoc’s lust-filled gaze as he started to move. Every slide and thrust of their hips made Benjy’s nerve endings blaze, fire coursing through his veins as he rode Caradoc’s huge cock, the man’s mouth at his neck, his chest, anywhere it could reach pressing biting kisses into the skin.

“Godric, you feel so good,” Benjy moaned, seeking the other man’s mouth in a heated kiss, his hips stuttering in their rhythm when Caradoc’s hand wrapped around his own aching cock. “ _Fuck yes_ ,” he groaned against the man’s mouth as he stroked him firmly, and Benjy could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

Caradoc wrapped one arm around Benjy’s waist, his other hand never stilling its’ movements on Benjy’s prick as he fucked into him harder and all Benjy could do was hold on, his fingers digging into Caradoc’s shoulders as pleasure raced through his entire body. A guttural moan was ripped from his throat as Caradoc twisted his hand on the upstroke, his orgasm blinding as he came in thick spurts all over the other man’s hand and stomach. Stars danced behind his eyes as he rode Caddy through his orgasm, biting down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He heard his name spill from Caradoc’s lips over and over again as the other man’s hips stilled, his own release hot and thick deep inside Benjy. 

Benjy felt liquid and boneless as Caradoc held him tightly, both men panting for breath. He fell back onto the bed and Benjy braced his arms on either side of Caradoc’s shoulders, grinning down at him before seeking his mouth in a kiss, heated and passionate before it turned slow and tender. Benjy felt his magic dancing under his skin, not unusual in itself, but he could feel it reaching towards Caradoc, and a warm sensation enveloped his entire being, his eyes snapping open as he recognized it as Caradoc’s own magic pulsing around him.

Their eyes met and held, neither sure of what the other was feeling, what it meant, but sensing their magic entwine and race against each other’s skin. Benjy pulled back slowly, eyes still on Caradoc’s, his breath caught in his throat until he felt Caradoc’s spent length slip out of him and they each looked away for a moment, the moment lost. 

Caradoc cleared his throat and reached for his wand on the nightstand, hastily muttering a cleaning spell over them both and dropping his wand again. Benjy shifted to lay on his side, heart thundering in his chest, a whispered, “thanks” aimed at Caradoc for the thoughtful spell. The other man turned and met Benjy’s eyes again, his own confused. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak they both looked up at a fluttering of wings. 

“How the hell did you get out of your cage?” Caddy murmured, bewildered, as the owl settled in between them, hopping over to nip gently at Benjy’s hand. 

Benjy grinned, but unable to look at Caradoc.” Oh I think she likes me.” He stroked Clementine’s back gently, grateful for her interruption as he had no idea what either of them could have said after that strange moment.

Caradoc’s lips quirked into an answering smile, “She’s not the only one.” He settled back down next to Benjy, stroking Clementine alongside him. “I think she might want to keep you around.”

Benjy felt something settle inside his chest and looked up to meet Caradoc’s gaze once more. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love.


End file.
